2012
}} 2012 January *8th: Final instalment of Wednesday's Child posted to Tail Kinker's Space . *12th: Most recent instalment of Fate, Stay Ranma posted to Fanfiction.net. *31st: Most recent instalment of Miracle of Love posted to Fanfiction.net. February March *25th: Most recent instalment of Ranma Kurata posted to Mediaminer.org. April * 4th: Destiny's Intersection begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *19th: Blackmail posted to the FFML. *21st: A Name to Agree On posted to the FFML. *28th: Payday begins posting to Fanfiction.net. May *3rd: After School begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*Most recent instalment of Guardian posted to Fanfiction.net. *8th: Most recent instalment of Payday posted to Fanfiction.net. *16th: Controling Interest begins posting to Mediaminer.org. *17th: Moon Trek Trinity: The Office begins posting to Welcome to the future of Anime... Ranma 2002... website. *23rd: Man Among Men posted to Fanfiction.net. :*Final instalment of Nabiki's Heartache posted to Fanfiction.net. June *5th: Most recent instalment of Suikoden ½ posted to Fanfiction.net. *9th: Most recent instalment of Harry Potter and the Wild Stallion posted to Fanfiction.net. *10th: Nabiki as Well posted to Mediaminer.org. *17th: Most recent instalment of Millennium posted to Fanfiction.net. *18th: Balance begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*''Friday Night at Ucchan's'' posted to Fanfiction.net. *19th: The Gem posted to Mediaminer.org. *20th: Final instalment of Moon Trek Trinity: The Office posted to Welcome to the future of Anime... Ranma 2002... website. *21st: Proportionate Retribution or... Akane Just Snaps and Totally Wails on Ranma posted to Fanfiction.net. *24th: Most recent instalment of Solar Dawn Lunar Eclipse posted to Fanfiction.net. *29th: First and most recent instalment of Chaos Acceleration posted to Fanfiction.net. *30th: Advanced Robotics or... Tendologic posted to Fanfiction.net. July *4th: First and most recent instalment of Wandering Martial Artist 放浪武道家 Hourou Budouka posted to Fanfiction.net. *15th: Lights Failing posted to Fanfiction.net. *21st: 夢ばかりじゃない少女 Not Just a Dream Girl begins posting to Fanfiction.net. :*Most recent instalment of Controling Interest posted to Mediaminer.org :*''Foreign Friendship'' posted to Fanfiction.net. *27th: Catharsis begins posting to Fanfiction.net. August *6th: Final instalment of Silent Steel posted to Fanfiction.net. *7th: Sailor Ecdysiast posted to Fanfiction.net. *11th: Most recent instalment of Tales of the FoxCat posted to Fanfiction.net. *14th: The Bad Cut begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *15th: Most recent instalment of Past and Future posted to Fanfiction.net. *16th: Final instalment of RanmaPapa, ShampooMama posted to Fanfiction.net. *17th: Most recent instalment of Who Will Give In? posted to Fanfiction.net. *27th: Final instalment of Seizure of the Underworld posted to Fanfiction.net. :*''This is Everything'' posted to Fanfiction.ne *29th: Most recent instalment of Stars in the Sky posted to Fanfiction.net. *31st: The Future Soon posted to Fanfiction.net. September *6th: It's Good to Know posted to Fanfiction.net. *7th: The Changing of Isis begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *11th: A Simple Wish begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *22nd: Most recent instalment of Balance posted to Fanfiction.net. October *7th: Amor Fati begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *9th: Most recent instalment of No Turning Back posted to Fanfiction.net. *20th: Understudy begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *24th: Most recent instalment of In Dreams Becoming Ranma posted to Fanfiction.net. *25th: Test Anxiety posted to the FFML. November *2nd: Final instalment of Destiny's Intersection posted to Fanfiction.net. *3rd: Final instalment of 10 Days with Apollo posted to Fanfiction.net. *5th: Warrior Class begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *8th: The Daughter of Terra begins posting to Fanfiction.net. *10th: Moon Trek Trinity: Timehole begins posting to Welcome to the future of Anime... Ranma 2002... website. *12th: Most recent instalment of The Tenchagan posted to Fanfiction.net. *17th: Chikan Senshi Sailormoon begins posting to the FFML. *20th: Most recent instalment of A Hell of a Life posted to Fanfiction.net. *28th: Most recent instalment of A Simple Wish posted to Fanfiction.net. December *6th: Most recent instalment of Chikan Senshi Sailormoon posted to the FFML. *7th: Final instalment of End Game posted to the FFML. *8th: Most recent instalment of Angel and the Rose posted to Fanfiction.net. *22nd: Final instalment of The Nekoken is Out of the Bag posted to Fanfiction.net. *26th: Most recent instalment of Reflections Lost on a Dark Road posted to Fanfiction.net. }} References Category:Year